please stop hurting me blaine,kurt
by sararive
Summary: He run as fast as he can, he was terrified, his eyes was full in tears ,his heart was break .he YELLED "DAD PLEASE PLEASE STOPE" "I SWEAR WHEN I CATCH YOU I WILL kill you so you should read it to know what will happened and there will be so many chapter im steal working on . soooooooooooooooo enjoy this story about klaine.;;;;blaine,kurt...
1. Chapter 1

He run as fast as he can, he was terrified, his eyes was full in tears ,his heart was break .he YELLED "DAD PLEASE PLEASE STOP"

"I SWEAR WHEN I CATCH YOU I WILL

KILL YOU _FAGGOT"_

_His _dad yelled in anger, Blaine runs to the bathroom and locked the door behind him, he was absolutely terrified his own father wants to kill hem.

Sense the day Blaine told him that he is gay his dad turned to be someone else someone mad wants to torture his son thinking, That will make him straight.

_He WILL Kill ME….. OH MY GOD I'm GONNA DIE_

Blaine thought as he started to shiver and tears started to cover his cheeks.

His dad kicks the door, the door of the bathroom was made from glass.

His dad yelled _"BLAINE OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR …_

Blaine cried and shivered harder.

_What I will do if I open the stooped door he will kills me Blaine sobs _as he thought.

_But maybe …. Maybe if I open the door he will calm a little._

Blaine stand up and push his shaking legs to open the door but it was to let his dad lost his patience and breaks the door by using the chair that he was holding it.

Blaine was so closed to the door so the glass hit him and cut his face.

The blood covered his face and before he could realize what happened his dad pulled him from his hair, Blaine started to cry.

and whimper when his father started to kick him on his stomach until he couldn't feel it any more.

Blaine screamed and tried to pull away but his dad gets angrier so he throwed Blaine on the floor the glass cut his skins so he sobbed.

"K-Kurt,"

"WHAT WAS THAT WHORE?"

"_DON'T_ YOU SPEAK THAT FAGGOT'S NAME EVER AGAIN? _GOT IT?"_

I-I'm ssss-sorry!" Blaine cowered fearful.

He was willing to do anything to get him stop.

But his dad won't stop until blaine body was covered in bruises black and red, until there wasn't any more place to any bruises.

Blaine dads leaved leaving Blaine halve a life on the floor whimpering Kurt name over and over again.

[BIRTHDAY]

Burt: _Kurt stop_ _being worried, he will came._

Finn: _that's right Kurt, maybe he is in the way ._

Kurt Said in chafing voice: NO NO... _he knows we are making him a party and he said he will be here in 3 o'clock, and its 5 o'clock. That's mien something wrong._

_Santana standed from where she was sitting she was so bored from waiting._

_Sam heraldic: OK how about we go and surprised him._

_Finn: than actually a good idea, ok then let's go._

_Santana : OH HELL To THE No FISHING MOUSE ,YOU WANT AS TO DRIVE ALL THE WAY TO BLAINE HOUSE JUST TO SAY_

_HAPPY STOOOOOOOOOOPED BIRTHDAY BLAINE._

Every one start to laugh at Santana.

Kurt started to cry: _Santana please please I'm so scared about Blaine p-p-p-please_

_Ok ok I will go but can you stop crying._

_Thanks_

All the glee club drived to Blaine house but they didn't expect that…


	2. Chapter 2

Santana: HEY HEY YOU _STOPPED_ _Dancer_ YOU JUST PEDAL On MY LEG.

Finn: he he sorry Santana.

Whatever I don't believe that I accepted to do this.

Kurt run out the car immediately and started to rap on the door, but he then realized that the door is open.

A tear fell from his eye.

Rachel : hey hey took it easy Kurt, he is fine.

Finn: ok let go inside.

Kurt run upstairs and yelled: BLAINE B-BLAINE.

Kurt looks at his friends in worried: HE DOESN'T A-ANSWEAR.

Everybody started too called: BLAIIIIIINE_ WHERE ARE YOU._

_Sam: OH_ MY GOD, YOU SHOULD SEE THAT GUYS.

Kurt: WHAT WHAT WRONG.

Kurt and the glees followed sam to blaine room.

And they sight all the things were scattering all way; there was a breaking glass on the floor.

Kurt : said and started to cry BLAAAAAAAAAAINE.

Santana said: let search on the bathroom.

Then they suddenly hear a whimpering voice from the bathroom it was weak and feeble, it was Blaine.

Everybody run to the bathroom.

And they saw all the glass is on the floor they went inside.

Oh now that wasn't what they excepted.


	3. Chapter 3

_Kurt…Kurt….save me…..k-k-urt_

Blaine mumbled his voice sounded raw and strained

_Oh my god b-b-Blaine_

Kurt said and started to shiver

_Santana call the ambulance: Finn _yelled_._

Kurt runs toward Blaine: _Blaine baby_,

_I'm right here see._

Blaine started to shiver when Kurt touch his cheek, to remove the blood on his sobbed when he saw that Blaine face was cut and there is a glass pieces covered his face ,Kurt remove a pieces of it and Blaine started to whimpering

_P-p-please s-stop….. Hurting m-me..p-please_

Kurt: _shhhh ..Baby_ _I'm not goanna_ _hurt you …it's_ _me_ _k-Kurt_.

Kurt said letting his own tears fall

_K-Kurt_: Blaine whispered his eyes wide.

_yes baby it's me_ _you will be ok baby_ _…. nobody will_ _hurt you_ .Kurt soothed kissing Blaine cheek.

He wrapped his arms around Blaine and pulled him close, Blaine body relax as Kurt touches him,

All the glee club was looking on Blaine in choke and tears covered their eyes, their friend was lying on Kurt lap shaking he was wrecked, the blood was covering his face, bruises fill his body black and red.

_K-Kurt I'm s-scared _atearfelldownBlaine'scheek, and Kurt wiped it away with his thumb.

_Your safe ,your safe here with me ..baby nobody will hurt you._

Kurtsaidhugging Blaine.

_k-kurt _

_Yes baby_

_Don't leave ..me _blaine cried

Oh god sh..sh..i will never leave you baby..Never

_P_-_promise_

Kurt kissed Blaine forehead

_Promise_

blaine smiled

_Don't treat him like baby ,_blaine dad yelled at kurt,

Everybody dread .

Kurt shacked a little when he realized that Blaine father has arrived, Blaine clung tight to Kurt and start to shiver

_Ohgod… ohgod …..no..no _

Blaine buried hisface into Kurt shoulder and start to whimpering.

_Let him alone _Kurt yelled

_Oh ..god did you do that to him?_

Finn asked.

_Not just that _blain father laughed and immediately run towered Blaine and pulled him from Kurt hands and throw him to the glass on floor.

Blaine fall into a ball shape he felt practically paralyzed, and felt everything around him fading rapidly.

He couldn't focus on anything he was in shock, he couldn't feel his body or anything around him.

All the boy in glees run towered blaine dad and separation him from blaine , Santana kick mister Anderson on his leg , and extrusion on his face

_You stopped monster …you .._

Sam interrupted Santana :the unbalance arrived and also the police.

Kurt run towered Blaine

_Oh my god..b-Blaine do you hear me b-Blaine..baby_

Blaine didn't respond Kurt startedtocry.

Kurt Waggle Blaine_ b-Blaine_ he screamed _oh my_ _god blaiiiine._

Blaine was extending on the glass he was bleeding from all his body.

Kurt thought he will die

.


	4. Chapter 4

_He can't die he can't leave me he can't_

Kurt thought they have been waiting in the hospital for two hours, kurt turned to see all the glee club crying he didn't realize That his father was crying to.

_No ..Why they all crying Blaine cant die no..he can't he will be okay ….he will be okay_

His body started to shiver _he can't Nooo…_

Everything turned black around him he could hear the scream of his step mother, the noise, the crying.

…..

His eye started to open when he realized that his no longer in the waiting room, he hear a footstep he closed his eye and listen

_What are we going to say to him ….._

His dad said

_I don't now honey but he have to know..he is his boyfriend_

His step mother Saied

His heart break _what are they talking about is..is he dead …is his love d.. …No_

He run of the bed and starts to yell

_Where is he …HE CANT DIE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Burt : son you get it ron…_

Kurtinterruptshim _I Understand EVERYTHING H-HE C-Cant DIE….._

He start crying _i..love him D-dad I couldn't e-even say goodbye to him _

He cried in his dadshoulder

_omg son what are the hall are you talking about h-he isn't dead_

kurt open his eye widely _w-w-what…he sobbed r-really _

burt noded

he late out from his father hold

_I want to see him..dad_

_o-okay b-but you need to know that _burt started to shiver

_t-that he been through a lot so you need to be strong for him he need you_

kurt look at his dad in scared look

_go see him don't worry just go see him I will take to you later_


End file.
